


Never Coming Home (Oneshot)

by stickertime



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Ghost of You - My Chemical Romance (Song)
Genre: Angst, MCR, Oneshot, Sad, Yikes, big sad yes, i dont know what im doing, ray is a terrible medic, the ghost of you (mv)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickertime/pseuds/stickertime
Summary: "Darkness enveloped Gerard, he felt nothing but grief now. All he could think about was Mikey. As the battle raged on, Gerard just sat there in the trench, sobbing and screaming, held down by Frank and others."It's just the Ghost Of You music video but in words and possibly a few more scenes. Oneshot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Never Coming Home (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at the start of 2019, thought i might share it with yall today (literally january 2020)

The sound of war momentarily disappeared for Gerard, the roar of the machine guns, the orders rippling from the throats of commanders and the crashing waves upon the stained shore along with hundreds of men, all drowned out by one single moment. It was as if these things no longer mattered, he barely felt anything at all at that point of time, a violent instinct had seemed to taken over his body. He struggled against the iron grip of his comrades, wanting so desperately to be free. He wondered, at that split second, if his arms would pop out from pulling so hard. He opened his mouth to scream, repeating the name over and over and over, propelling himself forward with a burst of adrenaline. Cold hands gripped his shoulders and the sides of his body, multiple hands, pulling him back into the trench, pulling him away from the wailing figure lying on the ground, pinning him down. He saw their lips move, but he couldn’t hear what they were saying. He could only hear himself scream, but couldn’t hear anything else.

A medic, with the red cross patched across his helmet and across his left sleeve denoting his status, rushed towards the shot man, unrolled the bandages, white cloth spilling from his fingers. The ground rumbled from the volley of bullets and landmines, the thump of men dropping as the small metal missiles hit home. Those who got bullets to their heart or head were lucky, their death a quick an easy one. Gerard suffered in his own screaming and helplessness as he watched as the medic struggled to staunch the bleeding at the man’s side, watching the light slowly fade from behind his eyes as his jaw clenched and unclenched in a silent cry. Dark blood seeped through the cloth, so much that the cloth was three-quarters soaked. The man heaved a last breath and his features stilled, still frozen mid-scream. His rimmed spectacles slipped down the bridge of his nose, onto the ground. The medic sighed, his face defeated. With a remorselessness Gerard couldn’t understand, the medic just stood up and moved on to the next person. 

Everything crashed back onto Gerard again, the sounds of war resumed as he was held down by his comrades. His vision blurred with tears, he was too tired to fight back. “Mikey… Mikey…” he rasped weakly. Mikey was dead. His brother, gone. His heart was shattered, broken into a million pieces. He let the tears wash his dirty cheeks, until his heart felt nothing at all. He let his head fall backwards, sobbing Mikey’s name over and over again. It felt as if this connection, this tie with his brother had been severed. A part of him had been ripped out and destroyed, right before his eyes. 

Darkness enveloped Gerard, he felt nothing but grief now. All he could think about was Mikey. As the battle raged on, Gerard just sat there in the trench, sobbing and screaming, held down by Frank and others. 

At the end of the world…  
You’re the last thing I see…  
You are never coming home…  
Never coming home…  
Could I?  
Should I?

Gerard felt the hands let go of him. His rifle had fallen to the ground, he picked it up and with anger that burned with an intensity of a star, jumped to his feet. He leapt over the trench and into enemy’s territory. He let out a guttural scream and charged towards the Germans. He didn’t even bother to aim, he just fired. He watched as one of them fall to the ground, legs buckling under them. Gerard saw Mikey in the German’s eyes, the fear and the pain. He saw the reluctance to fight, to go against his fellow humans. Gerard stopped and fell to his knees. 

He faintly heard Frank yell his name.

“Gerard! GERARD! NO!” Gerard turned back, hands shaking, barely holding on to his rifle. He locked eyes with Frank for a fraction of a second. 

Bullets tore through the fabric of his army uniform in a quick succession. Gerard collapsed, his helmet tumbling off his head, blood already dripping from his mouth. His eyes glazed over, his vision going blurry then clearing again. The cries slowly faded away, the sound of war gone forever. And in that few moments of peace, Gerard saw Mikey, smiling at him, dressed smartly in a black jacket uniform.


End file.
